Delusion
by Baalsgirl
Summary: Listen, Jack. I'm pregnant with his child."rn And now? Intertesting developments...rnCuddly conclusion up now. rnHave fun with it.
1. Far Apart

**Delusion **_by Baalsgirl_

Disclaimer: At the moment nothing's mine (except for the story line). But we're gonna change that... hehe. rubs hands

Rating: PG, although they're saying something else here, now...

Pairings: Sam/Jack, Jack/Sam, what else?

Season: 7

AN: Sorry for the little time-out, I've been a little busy lately. But here we go again. Soon I'm gonna continue the SM story as well.

1. Far Apart 

"Jack, we have to talk."

She stood closely behind him. Jack could feel the flimsy hair on his neck standing up. He did not turn around waiting for her to walk around the cafeteria table and to have a seat.

Jack had no idea what Sam wanted to tell him, but he was sure it was something good.

Then he saw her face saying something else: There was not a single glimpse of happiness in it. All it looked was awkward and somehow deadly sad.

"Sam", he eyed her closely, "what's the matter with you?"

A long moment of silence followed before she glanced up at him. Then she started to speak, very slowly, her voice trembling:

"Jack", she paused before going on even slower and more quietly, "I'm sorry to tell you, but..."

"But...?" he inquired carefully after another instant of silence.

"For the past months...", Sam held her breath, "We've been living a lie."

"A lie?" Jack was not able to grasp what she meant by that, "What do you mean? Till now..."

Sam did not let him end what he wanted to say, she rose turning away.

"...everything's been almost perfect", he murmured as she passed him.

"No", she whispered not stopping to walk. Jack could see tears glistening in the corner of her eye.

"Sam", he turned around for her once again, but she was already gone. Sadness arose from deep inside of him. Jack could not explain himself why he began feeling so desperate about things this quickly. Why was his heart telling him that everything was lost, now?

Yet he did not know that he had even lost a lot more than that.

Jack walked through the corridors trying to find Sam, but she was nowhere to be found. He started to hang his head slowly pacing toward his office. As he went around a corner he nearly bumped into Teal'C.

The Jaffa stopped short in his tracks wondering. "O'Neill?"

"Teal'C?" Jack looked up at his friend, "Have you seen Sam?"

He did not respond right away a strange glimpse of hesitance in his eye, looking as if he knew more than O'Neill did.

Jack clearly sensed it, but though he asked him once again, he just had to know what was going on, "Have you? Yes or no?"

Teal'C nodded slowly, "She has left", he paused meaningfully, "through the Stargate."

This news startled Jack, "Where to?"

His Jaffa friend shook his head. Either did he not want him to know, or he really did not have an idea himself.

"Thank you, my friend", Jack passed him making his way to the control room.

In the control room General Hammond did already expect him. He seemed to know more than Jack as well.

"Jack..."

"Sir? Can you tell me where Carter is gone?"

The general sighed. "Somebody should have informed you earlier, but it's too late, now, I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"Actually she did not want you to know the entire truth. And I believe it's best for you not to, either."

"But, Sir. I _do _need to know it, I can't stand it", Jack returned desperately

"I can't tell you", Hammond stated, "You'll have to go and see for yourself."

"All right", he replied leaving for the gate room.

The Stargate activated and full of anticipation Jack stepped through the event horizon. Having reached the other side he wondered where he had gone to.

He stood on a small hill overlooking a grassy plane. In some distance ahead of him he saw an assembly of some cottages and tents.

Some figures were walking around the small settlement, they seemed to be all Jaffa.

Jack frowned inwardly, he was totally confused: If this was a Jaffa planet, what would same want in a place like this?

He decided to walk into that village finding it out.

To be continued. Btw.: I find it really great that Amanda Tapping has become a mother.

(I know I'm kinda late with that. Suppose, y'all do already know the little girl's name is Olivia, what I think is a pretty cute name.)


	2. Making Out

2. Making Out 

Slowly Jack approached the settlement. He tried to stay out of the Jaffa's sight, since he knew exactly what would happen in case they caught him here.

Quietly he sneaked around the buildings finally crouching behind one of the cottages.

Now he had to figure out how to find Sam in this place. For awhile he just sat there pondering what to do; but in the end he did not even need a plan...

He heard the familiar sound of Sam's laughter echoing from somewhere not far away. He glanced around the house's corner and there she stood, in the middle of the sandy square and she was not alone: somebody Jack knew a little too well from their battles was with her holding her hand.

An uneasy feeling completely grasped him. What was going on here? How was Sam involved into it and why?

Anger began to simmer deep inside of him making his emotion erupt:

_Damn_,Jack cursed under his breath, _why him? Why Her'ak?_

He tried to convince himself that this was not true and that Sam was not doing it willingly.

As two Jaffa crossed the cottage Jack quickly slid behind it again. He felt completely miserable having seen Sam, _his_ Sam, holding hands with the enemy. The mere thought of it nauseated him.

_No_.

It was clear to him that he had to end this by getting Sam away from Anubis's first prime. But how should he even get close to her unseen? He had to think of a solution quickly.

Finally Jack came to the conclusion that it would be easiest to get to her at night when it was dark. So he tried his best to make himself comfortable in his hiding-out while waiting for dusk.

In the evening hours Jack left the hiding quietly walking toward the back of the place he had earlier spotted to be Sam's shelter.

Quickly he entered through one of the windows. He had a glance around and finally he found her alone in the small bedroom.

"Sam", he whispered into the semi-darkness.

After a moment she drew aside the thin curtain separating the bed from the rest of the room.

"Jack?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah", he neared her slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question", he returned. "Hammond has told me that I would find you here."

A tear ran down Sam's cheek. "I should have told you that myself. But I didn't have the courage."

"It's okay", Jack approached further trying to embrace her, but she drew away. "What's going on here and what are you doing with..."

"Her'ak?" he spun around seeing the Jaffa standing by the door. He came toward them quickly dashing right for Jack. Jack felt his blood froze and he felt immobile unable to get away.

"No!" Sam called and indeed he managed to stop him by it.

He built up by her side inquiring, "Samantha are you all right?" to Jack's great surprise he seemed to be really concerned about her, "Or has that _bastard_ caused you any harm?"

Her'ak's eyes pierced him and Jack's heart sank. He knew that he was in immediate danger to be caught, now and he know what would be the consequences for him. But even though his legs were not able to make a single move. He could not just leave Sam alone with Her'ak.

Shivering inwardly he anticipated the things that would happen next...

Whoops, was that too fast again? I hope it wasn't.

Though I've planned the first chapters to be a bit quicker, because there'll follow a lot of really slow stuff after it.

This means from next post on. CU soon,

_Baalsgirl_


	3. Revelation

3. Revelation

Her'ak kept on staring at Jack full of disgust.

"What do you want here?" he snapped simmering with anger.

Sam who was still seated on the bed intervened, stretching out a hand to touch his shoulder, "Her'ak", she said softly, "I haven't told him."

The Jaffa was roused, "You haven't told him _what _?"

"That...", Sam hesitated, obviously pondering if it was the right time to say what she was about to say. Jack's eyes dwelled on her full of anxious expectation.

Finally she sighed turning to Her'ak, "Just give us five minutes, all right?"

"No", he protested, "I'm not thinking of it. What if he hurts you?"

Jack glared at him, "Who do you think I am?", he growled, "It's my last intention to do such thing."

"Shut up, you..." Her'ak reached out to beat him, but Sam clutched his arm eyeing him closely.

"Please", she pleaded quietly.

Fuming he drew away from her, indeed turning to leave. "Five minutes", he pressed, "and not a second longer."

xxxxx

"At least you've got him running on your leash", Jack sighed dropping down next to her on the bed.

Sam sniffled away another tear, "It's because he loves me that much."

"Love?" he bit his lip, "Didn't picture this guy to feel something like that at all."

"Her'ak isn't that icy after all. He can be really passionate."

"So", Jack rolled his eyes, "But how in hell did the two of you get together at all?"

"It doesn't matter any more", Sam returned sadly.

Slowly Jack was losing his patience, "It _does _matter to me."

"If you knew", she said softly, "You would kill me."

"What?" he could not stand hearing these words out of her mouth, "This can't honestly be you opinion on me..."

"I have been unfaithful to you", she was almost crying now.

"Yes, you were", Jack stated plainly.

Sam turned her gaze away from him. "But you don't know _how_ unfaithful I've been."

"What the heck have you done, Sam?" he questioned in a stirred way.

She withdrew even further from him now before she continued to speak:

"We had sex, Jack..."

"And else? Oh, come on, Sam, there's more", he returned sensing her growing unease.

"I...", she broke up, her voice a mere whisper.

"You?" Jack drew closer toward her putting an arm around her shoulders, "It's okay, you can tell me, honest, I won't be mad."

Again she sniffled sadly, "Listen, Jack", she paused gathering herself, "I'm pregnant with his kid."

xxxxx

Thanks for the info on the missing separation marks. I had to think of new ones, because obviously the signs I used before are no longer shown on the site.

And this is still a pairing S/J story. For more detail wait for the weekend to read chapter 4.

Don't be sad when you won't read posts from me next week. I won't get much of a chance to get on the net till the week after Father's Day or so. Got vacation and I dunno where I'll be staying by then.

CU soon. Thank you pretty much for the reviews so far.


	4. Reality

4.Reality

"No", Jack rose staggering away from her, "What have you done?"

"Jack ", Sam looked away from him, "it just happened."

"And you just accept that?", he returned a little too sharply, for now Sam really started crying.

"See", Jack began again, "Her'ak, he's the enemy and ... you among all people should really know that having a kid with him will spoil your life."

"Never was I free to do what I wanted. Have you thought of that for a single second?", she argued weakly.

"But..." he was speechless.

"Think of us. What we did was just as wrong, then."

"Yeah", Jack bit his lower lip, "but what went on between us was not this ... sordid."

"Sordid?" Sam began shaking with wrath, "How can _you _say something like that?"

He realized that he had truly hurt her feeling, now. "Sorry", he whispered.

But she did not calm down. "Leave", she hissed, "and don't dare coming back."

"Sam", he tried to soothe her once again reaching out his hand to touch her, but she pushed it away violently:

"No."

Jack turned away from her. All this felt like a bad dream to him, the worst nightmare he had ever been in.

"Do as you please", he muttered as he left the house. As he passed Her'ak on the way out he looked up at him saying:

"You can have her. Go and make her happy", his own resignation scaring and saddening him even more.

This could not be real...

xxxxx

Sam woke up with a start wondering about what had just happened in her sleep. On her nightstand the phone began to ring...

xxxxx

Jack sweated as he awoke. The nightmare he had just had was worse than anything he had experienced ever before.

This could not wait till morning, he just had to tell Sam about it. Still a bit bewildered he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

xxxxx

After three rings she picked it up.

"Jack?" she was stunned.

"_Yeah. I needed someone to talk to"_, he sounded really done in.

"What happened?"

"_I just had this shocking nightmare and..."_

"What", Sam could barely take it, "you, too? About that I need to talk myself."

"_God..." _Jack swallowed hard, _"Would it be okay with to come by for a hot chocolate or something, so that we can talk face to face?"_

"Now?" she thought for a moment: it was around three o'clock in the morning, but she would not find back to sleep again, anyway.

"Okay", she finally confirmed, "I'll be right there.'

xxxxx

He hung up the receiver slowly walking into the kitchen to switch on the water cooker. Dropping down into a chair to wait for Sam. He wondered how shaken the thing had left her after all.

For him this weird coincidence needed quick sorting out, otherwise it would leave hi traumatized for a long time, that was for sure.

xxxxx

What do you say now? Expect the conclusion in about ten days. CU, then.

Kc, would you please take back the _badassed_, there? Never mind, but I don't really like it. Thank you.


	5. Close

Yeah, I'm already back (though only for 5 minutes). This'll probably be my only post this week. But next week we'll be into some really cozy developments here, that's for sure.

xxxxx

5. Close

Ten minutes later Sam arrived at Jack's house. As he opened the door Jack realized that she looked just as weary as he himself felt. It was obvious that she had not taken herself much time to get dressed:

With his finger he twisted the wide shirt that dangled out under her sweater cracking a little smile.

"Cute", he stated.

"Likewise", Sam played with the string of his pajama pants making it flap against his waist, "I tried to come as fast as she could", she added with a tired sigh.

"Thank you", he poured hot water into two mugs that stood on the countertop. "Here ya go", he handed one of them over to Sam.

"Thanks", she motioned over to the table having a seat. Jack sat down next to her. The two of them remained silent for a while, staring into their hot chocolates until Jack spoke up again.

"So", he said, "what was your dream about?"

Sam did not react at once, she took her time. Before she responded him a long shiver crossed her body, "Well, I had a baby together with", she winced uncomfortably inhaling deeply, "Her'ak."

"Oh, really?" Jack raised his eyebrows with played surprise, then muttered, "Sounds somehow familiar."

Sam eyed him closely, getting a little suspicious, "Now you", she demanded.

"I dreamt that you left me for Her'ak, since you were _pregnant _with his baby."

"Huh?" she sipped her chocolate, "Could it be that..."

"... _Your_ dream is part two of _my_ dream?"

She almost choked as he formulated the idea. "Yeah", she coughed.

Jack reached out and patted her back, "Drink careful, will ya?"

"Aw-okay", she cleared her throat.

"But, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we dreaming things that complete each other?"

He rubbed his eyes suppressing a yawn, "No idea, Sam."

"You're tired", she stated with a weak grin.

"And you look like Droopy", he chuckled.

"Pardon?" Sam was not really pleased about this comparison.

"Sorry", now the yawn found it's way out, "Just don't wanna know what the others will say when we start duty in the morning looking like this."

"Me, neither", she brushed through her fuzzy hair, "But, you know what?"

"What?"

"Slowly I'm starting to feel sort of cuddly. What about finishing your drink and going on with our talk in bed? And after it, we can try and get some sleep."

He moaned, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep for another second."

She rose from her chair moving toward the door, "Really? What if I'll be by your side..." she went into the hallway calling, "... and you can leave the lights on?" with these words she vanished into his bedroom.

"But...", Jack heaved a sigh emptying his mug, "Okay", he said aloud, "I'm coming."

Slowly he climbed the few stairs that led to the bedroom, settling down in his bed, right by Sam's side.

xxxxx

Next chapter will be absolutely **cuddly**, promised.

Thanks a lot Kc, feels much better, now.

Why I didn't take Baal here?

Well, I've already written a lot on Baal/Sam encounters, now. Wanted to try something new, for I find Her'ak is a great villain as well.

But, if you like, I could write another Baal/Sam story.


	6. Bedtime Stories

6. Bedtime Stories

Sam rolled over to her side looking at Jack. He smiled back at her stating:

"Well, then, welcome to my bed. I hope you don't mind that we have to use this single sheet together."

"If you're not too possessing, it'll be all right", she smirked.

He giggled quietly, "So, where did we stop back in the kitchen?"

"You wanted to tell me your entire dream."

"Did I?" he raised an eyebrow, "Fine: It started with you coming to me saying that we two heave been living a lie for quite some time..."

"God", Sam bit her lip, "that's hard. Please go on."

"I followed you to this Jaffa planet where I found out that you together with Her'ak. And he was hell of protective over you. Then finally you told me that you were pregnant with his kid. That's all."

"No wonder you're considering _that _a nightmare", Sam sighed, "Would be the same for me when I dreamt that you'd be betraying me with Nirrti."

"Wah", he glared at her, "you crazy?"

"Okay, bad comparison", she gave in quickly.

"Do you want to tell me your dream as well?"

"All right, there's not much to tell. I was nine months pregnant with Her'ak's and my child. He was really caring and loving to me. If they had baby prep courses there, I think we would've gone to one together..."

Jack had to chuckle involuntarily, "Come on, let's imagine Her'ak at a baby prep massaging your booty. For crying out loud, Sam."

"You're damn right. Well, and then I gave birth."

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl. And to be honest: she was pretty cute."

"Cute with _his _genes?" Jack could barely stand the thought.

"I think it looked more like me", she blushed a little saying this.

"Hopefully", Jack uttered a dry laugh.

"That's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"Not really", he moved closer toward her giving her a quick kiss.

She eyed him in a sort of stunned way questioning, "What was that for?"

"For you being here tonight."

Sam smiled brightly returning his kiss onto her cheek with a much longer one right onto his mouth.

"And that one?"

"For the great hot chocolate."

Jack murmured, "Should cook you one more often, then, huh?"

"This would be lovely."

"Lovely?" he grinned embracing her.

"Yeah", she took her arms around his neck.

"Stay close to me tonight, will ya?"

"Of course", she gave him another passionate kiss.

"Whoa", he gasped for air, "that was great. Could you repeat that?"

"You go first."

Jack bent over her kissing her neck.

Sam giggled, "You're tickling me."

"Really?" he laughed a little.

"Playful little boy", Sam replied with a chuckle. She turned around again, facing him, "Just how I like you the most."

"You do?" Jack caressed her cheek, "that's great."

They eyed each other silently for a moment until Sam spoke up again:

"Jack", she exquired softly, "may I ask you something?"

"Course. Go ahead."

"Is there going to be more than kissing between the two of us, tonight?"

At first Jack shot her a flabbergasted look, then he cleared his throat saying, "Well, if you could use as much consolation as I do, I have nothing against it."

"Great", she pulled closer toward him wrapping her arms tightly around him.

xxxxx

Conclusion to come soon.

I'm not sure: Is there too much gab in this chapter?

Thanks, Kc, I appreciate the concern. )


	7. Daybreak

7. Daybreak 

Some hours later Jack awoke facing Sam's bright smile.

"Morning", she chimed.

"Morning", he groaned tiredly.

"Time to get up."

"Yeah", slowly he pushed himself up trying hard not to yawn, "Want coffee?"

She giggled a little, "The way you look it's better I'll go make some for us." She slid out of bed making her way to the kitchen.

"God", he muttered putting a hand on his forehead managing to climb out to sit on the bed's edge, "Sam", he called after her, "Couldcha get me my aspirins?"

xxxxx

Some minutes later Sam returned to the bedroom carrying a tray with two mugs of coffee and a pack of aspirin on it.

"So bad a headache?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah", Jack sighed, "After so many hours of good night's sleep..."

She chuckled, "Two and a half to be exact."

"Great", he stated cynically.

"Now wonder you're all tense", Sam returned, "Perhaps I should massage you ..."

He shook his head, "Nah, thanks."

"Fine", she seemed to be a little sulky now, "A hot shower will do the job as well."

Jack thought for a moment trying to find something to make her happy again, "Yeah. You want to take a shower as well?"

"Should this just be an invitation?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "If you like..."

"Sure", Sam sat her mug down on the nightstand taking Jack's hand and they went to the bathroom together.

xxxxx

As Jack left men's locker room about an hour later Sam was waiting for him.

"How's the headache, _sir_?" she inquired.

"Gone", he replied with a wink, "thank you."

"I just started to think that you would be too late for the briefing", she smirked.

Jack eyed her closely before he returned, "Not going to happen."

"So then, let's go", she got into motion walking ahead of him.

They went quietly until they got to the elevator. They got inside grinning at each other. As it set off Jack spoke up saying:

"One thing before we get back to serious; merely hypothetically speaking..."

"What?" Sam asked with a grin.

"In case you'd meet Her'ak on our next mission. What would you say to him?"

"Well", Sam chewed her lower lip thinking for an instant, "I would tell him to fuck off and...", she hesitated.

"And?" Jack shot her an expectant glance.

But she did not go on. "I can't say that out loud", she stated blushing a bit.

"And how about saying it silently?" he asked eager to know what was on her mind.

"All right", she went closer toward him and whispered it into his ear.

Jack giggled. "You know what? If he knew that he would slaughter you."

"And?" she shrugged, "First of all he would get to know what a black widow is capable of..."

The elevator stopped and they went out one after another getting back to duty as if nothing had happened.

xx Fin xx

Does anybody remember this quotation of Amanda Tapping: "I'm the black widow of Stargate, every time I smooch with somebody he dies."

So, that's it, people. Hopefully you liked it.

Soon, _Baalsgirl_


End file.
